Commercial printing papers and multipurpose office papers used for inkjet printing and electrophotographic printing are typically subjected to surface treatment such as surface treatment such as surface sizing to affect the properties of the paper. Surface sizing is normally performed to increase the water resistance of the paper as well as its surface strength. By contrast, internal sizing (or wet-end sizing) is achieved by adding appropriate chemicals to the paper pulp during paper pulp preparation. The present disclosure generally relates to the surface treatment of print media and print media produced therefrom.